In an electric apparatus such as a mobile phone, use of the MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technology is growing to further miniaturize electric devices mounted thereon. Electric devices made by using the MEMS technology include, for example, a MEMS switch, a micromirror element, an acceleration sensor, and the like.
Among them, the MEMS switch has the following advantageous characteristics over a semiconductor switch: achieving a smaller loss of a signal; having a better insulating characteristic; and being less likely to cause signal distortion. It is preferable to further improve these characteristics of such a MEMS switch.
Technologies relating to the background arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-281412, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-188866.